<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кристина by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311504">Кристина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Кирхайса к такому не готовила, но когда женщина просит, то отказать невозможно. И совершенно не важно, идет ли речь о том, чтобы принять в подарок котенка, или обеспечить юную госпожу выходом в сад.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кристина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Хикари-сан</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кирхайс поднял глаза.<br/>Для этого ему пришлось изрядно попотеть, так как они закатились глубоко под шкаф и еще попытались там застрять.<br/>Отряхнув испачканные брюки, он придирчиво осмотрел протезы. Видимых повреждений не было, но их все равно стоило почистить и провести быструю диагностику.<br/>Кристина, с присущим ей высокомерием, взирала на него сверху вниз.<br/>Соблюдая остатки приличия, Кирхайс вежливо протянул руку, но был проигнорирован.<br/>Зато стоило ему отвернуться, как в спину нанесли удар. Хорошо, что Кирхайсу было не привыкать и он устоял на ногах. Бергергюна однажды публично унизили — он пал ниц от стремительной атаки.</p><p>Кристина появилась в жизни Кирхайса два года назад и перевернула ее с ног на голову. Конечно, другой бы сказал, что причина в ранении, потере зрения, протезировании... но Кирхайс не строил иллюзий. Именно эта белобрысая бестия стала всему виной.<br/>Познакомила их госпожа Аннерозе, когда Кирхайс лежал в госпитале, мучаясь чувством вины и неизвестностью. Ему все время казалось, что стоит им разлучиться с Райнхардом, как тот ввяжется в самоубийственную авантюру. Кто спасет его? Кто остановит?<br/>И даже разговор, во время которого Райнхард жестко сказал: "Мне стоило сообщить", — хоть и был наиболее реалистичным извинением из всех возможных, но спокойствия в душу Кирхайса не принес.<br/>В один из таких дней госпожа Аннерозе почтила его визитом. Вместе с ней прибыла Кристина - совсем еще трехмесячная малышка с белоснежной пушистой шерсткой и пронзительными желто-зелеными глазами. Все эти подробности Кирхайс рассмотреть не мог, как, впрочем, и потрогать. Котенок скакал по нему, не даваясь в руки. Уже тогда в сердце Кирхайса закрались сомнения, что это животное даст обещанные покой и умиротворение.<br/>Зато новых ощущений было хоть отбавляй. Например, Кирхайс увидел ревность Райнхарда во всей красе. У того с Кристиной не заладилось сразу.<br/>Они познакомились спустя несколько месяцев, когда зрение Кирхайсу вернули, но до возвращения на адмиральский мостик нужно было еще подождать.<br/>Тогда гордости Райнхарда был нанесен дикий урон. Кристина не просто игнорировала его, не даваясь в руки. Она брезгливо трясла лапами, а потом долго умывалась, если Райнхарду все же удавалось поймать ее в плен. Уходить она тоже не уходила, неприязненно взирая на узурпатора с высоты шкафа.</p><p>Кристина обожала шкафы, карнизы и всевозможные наблюдательные пункты. Поэтому свое феззанское жилье Кирхайс обустраивал на ее вкус. Сначала думал поселиться в гостинице вместе с Райнхардом, но кошке нужен выход в сад. Госпожа Аннерозе до сих пор выходила на связь только, кажется, для того, чтобы справиться о здоровье и успехах барышни.<br/>Из двух зол Кирхайс выбрал меньшее — Райнхарда.<br/>В своих чувствах к брату и сестре фон Мюзелям Кирхайс запутался довольно давно и плюнул. Пытаться понять можно было бесконечно, а жизнь Кирхайса была ограничена во времени.<br/>Взять для примера госпожу Аннерозе. Сначала Кирхайс был в нее влюблен, потому что она была такой же красивой, как Райнхард. Потом Кирхайс осознал, что в этом умозаключении было явно лишнее звено. Зачем любить кого-то похожего на Райнхарда, если можно любить Райнхарда напрямую?<br/>Единственным недостатком было то, что Райнхард твердо вознамерился стать лучшим адмиралом, главкомом, премьером — поэтому на личную жизнь времени у него категорически не оставалось.<br/>Наверное, Кирхайсу стоило быть решительней, когда они жили в одном особняке, но теперь было поздно.<br/>При мысли о том, что Оберштайн, в силу возраста, вряд ли был так щепетилен с чувствами Райнхарда, Кирхайс старательно отметал.</p><p>Теперь Кирхайсу предстояло услышать чудесную новость о том, что ему снова переезжать. На этот раз на Хайнессен.<br/>Кристина спрыгнула с плеча и, элегантно покачивая пушистыми ляжками, ушла по своим делам. Кирхайс должен был заменить протезы, отправить в чистку-калибровку текущую пару и пару, которую он нашел, а потом идти говорить с Его Величеством.<br/>Райнхард, конечно, понимающе кивнул, когда Кирхайс попросил дать ему пятнадцать минут, но долгое ожидание всегда выводило Его Величество из равновесия.</p><p>Райнхард возлежал на кушетке посреди гостиной и не шевелился.<br/>— Я потерпел поражение, — сказал он сдавленным шепотом. — Я разбит. Тяжело дышать. В глазах чернеет.<br/>С каждой фразой голос становился все более и более драматичным.<br/>Кирхайс демонстративно задрал бровь и сел в кресло напротив.<br/>— Мой верный Кирхайс, неужели ты не спасешь меня?<br/>— Нет, — Кирхайс налил себе вина, пригубил и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. После замены протезов всегда хотелось немного посидеть.<br/>— Я обещал, что разделю с тобой все, что имею, и этот час настал. Ты полетишь на Хайнессен и станешь генерал-губернатором. Я отдаю тебе половину галактики, как мы и договаривались.<br/>Последние слова Райнхард произнес еле слышно, так что Кирхайс даже немного забеспокоился по-настоящему. Но тут Кристине надоело лежать на говорящей подушке, поэтому она сладко потянулась, переместилась к Райнхарду на грудь, потрясла поднятым хвостом, прошествовала по всему царственному телу, после чего, использовав плечо Кирхайса как трамплин, удалилась на полку. Там ее ждала одна из бесчисленных лежанок.</p><p>— Вы закончили нести предсмертный бред, Ваше Величество? — невежливо поинтересовался Кирхайс и налил вино во второй бокал.<br/>Райнхард тяжело сел и с неудовольствием принялся счищать с себя длинные белые шерстинки.<br/>— Я действительно задыхался, — притворно-ворчливо сказал он.<br/>— Можете не объяснять. Я наслаждаюсь ее обществом через ночь. Она, правда, ложится на грудь. По крайней мере первое, что я вижу, открывая глаза, ее хвост.<br/>— Ты крупнее, тебе не так тяжело.<br/>Кирхайс не стал отвечать на это старческое брюзжание. Просто всмотрелся в лицо Райнхарда. Он все же был слишком бледен, даже с учетом образа жизни. Кристина ни разу в жизни не далась ему в руки, а тут вдруг пришла лежать на голову. Байки о том, что коты ложатся на больное место, Кирхайс слышал еще в детстве. Поэтому он посмотрел на Его Величество поверх бокала и занес в свой умозрительный список дел пункт “поговорить с врачом”.</p><p>Они добились всего, чего хотели. Объединили вселенную. Что дальше? Пока Райнхарду нравилось играть в императора, поэтому он планомерно отбирал у аристократов их привилегии. Что они будут делать, когда возможность творить добро для граждан закончится? Не захочет ли Райнхард творить зло?<br/>Кирхайс никогда не обманывался насчет яростности его натуры. Но об этом Кирхайс точно будет думать позже.</p><p>— Вино приличное, — улыбнулся Райнхард, пытаясь загладить вину. Кирхайс, конечно, тут же его простил. — И ты знаешь, что я могу доверять только тебе.<br/>— Отправьте Ройенталя. Он блестящий адмирал, — слова Кирхайса граничили с неповиновением.<br/>— Именно. Он адмирал, но никак не губернатор.<br/>“Я тоже адмирал, а не губернатор”, — подумал Кирхайс, но вслух этого говорить, конечно, не стал. Райнхард и раньше мало интересовался его желаниями, считая, что эти самые желания у них полностью совпадают.<br/>По крайней мере совпадали, пока в жизни Кирхайса не появилась Кристина, а вместе с ней потребность выхода в сад, неотложных визитов к ветеринару, и пристальный интерес к производителям кошачьих кормов.</p><p>— У меня действительно нет выбора, Кирхайс. Иначе я бы наплевал на то обещание, и нашел тысячу поводов, чтобы ты остался рядом.<br/>Райнхард встал и поставил на стол едва початый бокал. Кирхайс поднялся следом.<br/>— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.<br/>Поклон не был глубоким, как положено по протоколу. Это был обычный поклон одного друга другому.</p><p>Райнхард еще посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом вышел.<br/>Кристина недовольно муркнула, когда Кирхайс почесал ее между ушек. Его любимая женщина спала и не желала, чтобы ее будили.</p><p>***<br/>Наблюдение за вывертами собственной психики занимало Кирхайса необычайно. Например, пока он ехал из космопорта во временную резиденцию, больше всего его пугала не необходимость перетрясти весь жизненный уклад свежезавоеванных земель, а то, что кошечке будет негде гулять.</p><p>Первую неделю Кирхайс промаялся в гостиничном номере. Кристина тяжело вздыхала, сидела на подоконнике и смотрела в окно. Такого чувства вины Кирхайс не испытывал никогда ранее. Ни один самый вкусный тунец не радовал ее так, как прогулка по собственной земле.<br/>Решение принять было легко. Относительно недалеко от центра был коттеджный массив. Он, конечно, не дотягивал по уровню комфорта до полагающейся по статусу резиденции генерал-губернатора, но всем желающим Кирхайс мог напомнить о том, где ютился Райнхард, будучи премьер-министром Империи. Его советник не лучше и не хуже.<br/>Гвардейцев Кирхайс отпускал при въезде на территорию. Жили там люди спокойные, состоятельные, но совсем богачами их назвать было нельзя. Из-за близости к магистрали, недвижимость в этом квартале не пользовалась особой популярностью.<br/>Кирхайсу было наплевать. Он засыпал, едва голова касалась подушки.<br/>Автомобильное движение на территории района было запрещено, что внушало надежду на безопасные прогулки для Кристины. Двор до слова “сад” дотягивал с трудом, но вилла оказалась прекрасно оборудованной, так что им с ординарцем должно было хватить. Тем более, что как только жизнь Кирхайса войдет в устоявшееся русло, он отправит Йоргена учиться, а себя в запой. Вторая часть плана казалась удивительно притягательной.</p><p>***<br/>Месяц они провели в идиллии, но все рано или поздно заканчивается. Кирхайс нахамил Райнхарду, сказав, что воевать тот может лететь со своими адмиралами, а у Кирхайса есть дела поважнее. В одном регионе они смогли наладить, чтобы электрички ходили по расписанию, теперь надо было распространить успешный опыт.<br/>Райнхард воспринял сарказм за чистую монету и отключился. Кирхайсу было наплевать. Кристина уже два вечера, как не появлялась дома.<br/>Промаявшись в машине по дороге домой, Кирхайс наскоро перекусил и, одевшись потеплее, пошел гулять. Йорген увязался следом. Его пропажа Кристины беспокоила не меньше. Даже было заикнулся, что она, наверное, плохо себя чувствовала в последние дни, так как стала меньше есть. Кирхайс его грубо оборвал, в очередной раз напомнив, что отощавшей она не выглядела.<br/>Пройдя квартал, Кирхайс принял решение разделиться. Он и так уже представлял заголовки газет: “Генерал-губернатор ходит по улицам и призывно кличет женщину”. Райнхард оценит.<br/>Единственное, за что Кирхайс себя по-настоящему корил, так это что не настоял на ошейнике с передатчиком. Кристине он не нравился, она все время пыталась его снять, и он пошел у нее на поводу.</p><p>За час бесплодных поисков и завываний Кирхайс успел уйти довольно далеко. Пора была возвращаться назад и уже утром отправлять поисково-кошачий отряд.</p><p>***<br/>Веньли наслаждался вечерним бренди и романом. Историческим, конечно же. Читать в такое время серьезную литературу не было сил — он моментально засыпал и просыпался посреди ночи, чтобы проворочаться до утра.<br/>Приятному обществу не хватало только Адмирала, но он даже Юлиана променял на симпатичную блондиночку, которая стала частенько захаживать к ним в гости. Последние три дня у Яна вообще сложилось впечатление, что ее выгнали из дома, потому что столовалась она исключительно у них. Юлиан был вынужден поставить на алтане вторую миску. Смерть от голода Адмиралу, безусловно, не грозила, но его юный хозяин был уверен, что кот просто пушистый, а внутри кожа да кости. Ян в котах, как и во всем, что касалось быта, разбирался разве что на теоретическом уровне.</p><p>Хлопнула входная дверь — похоже, Юлиан выскочил на улицу. Прочитав для приличия еще пару страниц, Венли встал, чтобы размяться, а заодно понять, что происходит.<br/>Он тихонько выглянул из окна и обомлел.<br/>У него во дворе стоял генерал-губернатор собственной персоной и униженно подзывал кошку. В приоткрытое окно отчетливо доносилось “Кристина, красавица моя, девочка моя, ну пойдем домой, пожалуйста, пока я тебя на шапку не пустил. Темно, холодно, спать пора. Кристиночка...”<br/>Насколько Веньли успел изучить повадки гостьи, Кристиночка весь монолог должна была плотоядно чавкать, а потом сесть и начать вылизываться.<br/>В голосе генерал-губернатора прозвучали плаксивые нотки, но он быстро взял себя в руки.<br/>Юлиан улыбался, размахивал руками и в паузах эмоционально рассказывал новому знакомому о том, что с Кристиночкой все в порядке и кушает она хорошо. Возможно, не только у них.<br/>На выражение лица Зигфрида Кирхайса хотелось посмотреть поближе, поэтому Веньли отложил книгу, пригладил волосы в напрасной надежде придать внешности благопристойный облик, и спустился вниз.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — улыбнувшись сказал Веньли.<br/>Кирхайс посмотрел на него ледяным электронным взглядом, а потом через силу улыбнулся.<br/>— Это наш новый сосед, Зигфрид. Оказывается, это его кошка, и ее зовут Кристина, — невежливо влез в разговор Юлиан.<br/>Кирхайс кивнул, подтверждая, что сказанная информация истинна.<br/>— Адмирал Ян? Не думал, что у вас тоже есть животное, — Кирхайс расслабился с видимым усилием и первым протянул руку.<br/>— Это кот Юлиана, моего воспитанника, — рукопожатие вышло сильным и холодным. — Вы замерзли? Пойдемте, у меня есть горячий чай с бренди. Ночи коварны.<br/>Ян приложил все усилия, чтобы фраза прозвучала нейтрально, но получилось не очень. Все же между ними было слишком много таких общих и таких разных воспоминаний, не говоря уже о том, что Кирхайс был захватчиком.</p><p>Тем временем Кристина закончила умываться, подошла к ним, обтерлась о ноги Кирхайса, увильнула от прикосновения, потерлась об Юлиана и, проигнорировав Веньли, скрылась в доме.<br/>Кирхайс подышал на ладони и согласился.<br/>— Только предупрежу ординарца, чтобы он не волновался.<br/>— Вы имперский военный, да? — Юлиан нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.<br/>— Раньше. Теперь у меня практически гражданская должность, — мягко улыбнулся Кирхайс.<br/>Веньли захотелось поежиться и как можно быстрее добавить в их разговоры алкоголь. Ссориться с генерал-губернатором было бессмысленно, но тот и сам был против выяснения отношений на таком мелком уровне. Похоже его, как и его Императора, волновали проблемы в основном галактического масштаба.<br/>— А чем вы кормите Адмирала? — поинтересовался Кирхайс, заходя в дом.<br/>Веньли тут же почувствовал себя лишним. О кормах и уходе Юлиан мог говорить бесконечно. Главное, чтобы дискуссия не свелась к “Что ж ты мою девочку всякой дрянью пичкаешь!” — “А что ты ее голодом моришь? Ходит побирается, маленькая!” и последующей драке на топорах.</p><p>Они посидели на веранде — Кирхайс оценил и бренди, и уют обстановки.<br/>Кристина безжалостно выгнала Адмирала с лежанки — на лице Кирхайса промелькнула торжествующая усмешка. Венли успел заметить. Это хоть как-то искупляло страдания гостя по поводу того, что на руки к нему Кристина совершенно не хотела идти. Она притворялась кошкой Юлиана, что вносило напряжение в вечер. Но потом Адмирал решил, что он, несчастный брошенный котик, может рассчитывать на толику любви от гостя, и пошел к Кирхайсу.<br/>Кристина мигом слетела с места, в прыжке оказалась у того на коленях и начала месить их лапами. Кирхайс терпел и гладил любимую девочку по спинке.<br/>— Отвоевала себе территорию, — улыбнулся Юлиан.<br/>— Ее территория — вся галактика, — благодушно-спокойно ответил Кирхайс.<br/>Ян отчаянно жалел, что у него не было возможности прикрыть лицо форменным беретом, чтобы не видеть, чем это закончится.<br/>— А лоток? — рассмеялся Юлиан, довольный своей шуткой.<br/>— А лоток, очевидно, “Барбаросса”.<br/>На лице Юлиана отразилась целая гамма чувств, начиная с недоумения и заканчивая осознанием масштабов произошедшего.<br/>Кирхайс благосклонно кивнул.<br/>— Я только рад, что вы не знаете все флагманы и не узнаете всех адмиралов вражеского войска без подсказки, Юлиан. Поверьте мне, обсуждать кошачий рацион значительно приятнее.<br/>В некотором роде Веньли был с ним согласен.</p><p>***<br/>Дни шли своим чередом. Райнхарда удалось уговорить приехать обследоваться на Хайнессен. Он решил жить в гостинице и не очень интересовался жизнью за ее пределами.</p><p>С бывшими союзовскими военными, а теперь соседями, Кирхайс поддерживал доброжелательный нейтралитет. Конфликт чуть не вспыхнут только один раз.<br/>Кирхайс стоял посередине подъездной дорожки и уговаривал Кристину пройти домой. Та была увлечена лягушкой и человека игнорировала. Подошедшего Кирхайс увидел заранее — трудно было не заметить, — но не ожидал, что тот осмелится схватить Кристину за шкирку. Та тоже не ожидала, поэтому повисла тряпочкой и покорно дала внести себя за ограду.<br/>Мужчина представился Вальтером фон Шенкопфом, бывшим розенриттером. Кирхайс нарочито свистящим шепотом представился Зигфридом Кирхайсом, текущим генерал-губернатором. Бластер у него был с собой, но он переживал, что Кристина пострадает, если Шенкопф случайно упадет на нее.<br/>Церемонию знакомства прервал подошедший Райнхард. Он следовал правилам поселения и весь путь от парковки прошел в сопровождении напряженного гвардейца.<br/>“А на экране выше был”, — процедил Шенкопф и ушел восвояси, так и не дождавшись начала крупного военного конфликта. Райнхард был этим, похоже, искренне опечален.</p><p>Потом Кирхайс замотался. Запертый в больнице Райнхард требовал бездны внимания. И хоть находиться рядом с ним было легко, но обычные обязанности Кирхайса никто не отменял. Поэтому он приходил домой, принимал душ и падал спать. Если ему везло, то Кристина приходила и ложилась рядом. Но, похоже, она не могла простить, что ее человек пропадал целыми днями, поэтому приходила редко.<br/>А потом Кирхайс испугался.<br/>В этот день он запланировал себе спокойный прием завтрака. Так, чтобы сначала встать с кровати, принять душ, выпить кофе, проснуться и съесть красивый, пышный омлет с овощами. Запихивание в себя полупорошковой еды по дороге на работу уже порядком ему опротивело.</p><p>Кристина ждала его у двери в ванную. Она жалобно мяукнула и, тяжело переваливаясь, пошла в сторону кухни. На животе у нее была огромная опухоль. Как Кирхайс мог ее пропустить — было уму непостижимо. Йорген целыми днями мотался с ним, поэтому свалить на мальчишку вину было бы несправедливым.<br/>Сдерживая подвывания, Кирхайс набрал номер неотложной медицинской помощи. После вежливого ответа оператора, что они занимаются только людьми, Кирхайс повесил трубку, разразился длинной вычурной бранью и только после этого нашел номер неотложной ветеринарии.<br/>Кристина сидела рядом и смотрела глазами, полными тоски.</p><p>Бригада приехала через восемь минут. Кирхайс был готов их сначала расцеловать, а потом закопать в саду, благо полномочия позволяли.<br/>Врач бесцеремонно осмотрел Кристину, заглянул ей в уши, в пасть, пощупал живот и сказал, что она совершенно здорова.<br/>— Как вы можете делать такие заключения, даже толком не обследовав ее! — взревел Кирхайс, нависая над врачом. Тот едва доходил ему до плеча, но страха не выказывал.<br/>— Зачем тревожить мамочку лишний раз. Дома ей будет комфортнее.<br/>Кирхайс заломил бровь, чтобы выразить рвущееся на волю “Кто тут из нас мамочка?!”, но вслух озвучить всю бурю чувств не успел.<br/>— Два крупных, хорошо развитых плода. Думаю, что она родит в ближайшие сутки. Подготовьте пока коробку, разные пеленки — мой напарник даст список вашему… племяннику.<br/>Кирхайс зыркнул на Йоргена, и тот убежал за ручкой и бумагой.<br/>— Это мой ординарец. И я хочу, чтобы вы остались дежурить здесь.<br/>— В этом нет необходимости, — мягко улыбнулся врач. — С ней все будет в порядке. Если вам покажется, что что-то идет не так — позвоните, и я приеду, приму роды.<br/>Кирхайс тяжело вздохнул, доброжелательно улыбнулся, дождался, пока бригада отъедет от калитки, и набрал телефон неотложной ветеринарии.<br/>Использование служебного положения в личных целях недопустимо, но он точно бы сошел с ума от беспокойства за время ожидания. А зачем галактике безумный генерал-губернатор?</p><p>***<br/>Веньли с любопытством огляделся, а потом скинул туфли и вытянул ноги. В доме Зигфрида были на удивление удобные диваны, и этим стоило пользоваться.<br/>Веньли был тут не в первый и не во второй раз. Иногда, когда Зигфрид улетал в командировки и забирал ординарца с собой, за Кристиной присматривал Юлиан. Иногда Зиг с Веньли просто ходили друг к другу в гости и дружески выпивали. Выпивать у Зига было приятнее, так как Юлиан будто вел учет, сколько господа адмиралы выпивают за вечер.<br/>Услышав историю о внеплановой беременности, Веньли смеялся так, что закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы. Кто бы мог подумать, что Зигфрид окажется таким ревнивым родителем? Они выпили за внуков, потом за здоровье. Обмыли, так сказать, пяточки.<br/>Котята — белая с черным носиком девочка, и снежно-белый мальчик напрыгались и сладко спали рядом с матерью.<br/>Они были еще более пушистыми, поэтому скорее напоминали облачка на ножках.<br/>Одно такое облачко было обещано Райнхарду. Возможно, он не очень обрадовался, но Кирхайс подключил Аннерозе. Вдвоем они убедили Райнхарда, что отказаться тот не сможет.<br/>Император чувствовал себя значительно лучше и готовился отбыть на Феззан, чтобы продолжить гонять пиратов самолично. Кирхайс улетал вместе с ним. На его место прибывал гросс-адмирал фон Ройенталь.<br/>Кирхайс высказался по поводу нового генерал-губернатора крайне осторожно. На вопрос об автономии — скривился и ответил, что надо будет смотреть, как пойдут дела, потому что Кирхайс не был уверен в талантах Ройенталя как администратора. Впрочем, он и о себе-администраторе отозвался крайне пренебрежительно.<br/>Расстались они тепло, и Веньли понял, что ему будет не хватать этого умного и спокойного собутыльника.</p><p>Возможно поэтому, спустя месяц, ноги сами понесли его мимо знакомой калитки. Во дворе стоял гросс-адмирал Ройенталь и командовал. Кому конкретно он указывал на дверь, было не видно из-за кустов, поэтому Веньли подошел поближе.</p><p>Белоснежная кошечка с темным пятнышком на носу охотилась за бабочкой и игнорировала зверское выражение лица гросс-адмирала.<br/>Увидев нового зрителя, она кокетливо наклонила голову набок и бросилась прямо к Веньли. Он едва успел подхватить ее на руки, чтобы не выпустить за калитку.<br/>На лице Ройенталя заиграли желваки, когда он увидел бывшего врага.<br/>Веньли тут же отдал ему девочку. Ройенталь принял ее на руки с каменным выражением лица. Он казался огромным рядом с этим котенком. И только когда она забралась к плечу и начала усиленно тереться щекой об ухо, Ройенталь прикрыл глаза и на мгновение улыбнулся.<br/>— Мета растет настоящей красавицей, — улыбнулся Ян в попытке завязать разговор.<br/>Ройенталь смерил его тяжелым взглядом и процедил в ответ что-то неразборчивое.<br/>Он выглядел как человек, который абсолютно не понимал, почему он вынужден стоять с котенком на руках и с кем-то еще разговаривать.<br/>— Я и вам должен отчитываться о ее состоянии и местонахождении? — наконец прогрохотал он.<br/>Веньли оставалось только примирительно засунуть руки в карманы.<br/>— Нет, что вы. Хотел только попросить, что если к вам в гости придет гималайский колор-пойнт — не гоняйте его.<br/>— Кто? — плотоядно переспросил Ройенталь.<br/>— Кот. Пушистый. Толстый такой, — попробовал объяснить Веньли. Похоже, их знания о котах были примерно равны.<br/>— Этот? — Ройенталь мотнул головой в сторону Адмирала, который как раз перепрыгнул через изгородь и направился к ним.<br/>— Да, — Веньли присел на корточки и почесал кота.<br/>То благодарно потерся сначала о его ноги, потом о ноги Ройенталя. На черных форменных брюках остались светлые шерстинки.</p><p>Ройенталь стоял не двигаясь, похожий на памятник самому себе. Похоже одной половине его души было щекотно и тоже хотелось почесать облагодетствовавшего его своим вниманием кота за ушами, а другая половина жаждала крови и массовых расстрелов.<br/>— Давайте я подержу Мету, чтобы она не сбежала, а вы поздороваетесь.<br/>Некоторым людям нужно помочь сделать правильный выбор. Возможно, Ройенталь не был исключением.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>не связанное послесловие. Сказка которой нет писалась на ту же wtf kotiki 2020 </p><p>Когда Сандра впервые спросила бабушку, откуда появились кошки, Кларисса промолчала, пусть и знала наверняка.</p><p>Давно, когда небо только отделилось от земли, а в лесах родились первые звери, пришли и охотники. Женщины и мужчины, гибкие как змеи, проворные как ласки, сильные как быки. Они приручили железо, и у каждого в ножнах было по двадцать клинков. Двадцать ударов разом, и никто не мог устоять. От них не было спасения ни днем ни ночью. Они бы истребили всех животных, всех птиц и всех рыб, но больше всего они любили спать.<br/>Однажды тот, кто отделил реки от морей, увидел, как охотница настигает добычу, а потом играет с ней. Создатель разозлился, потому что не для этого он создал зверей, и саму охотницу сделал зверем, как и весь ее род. Она стала маленькой, покрылась шерстью, и только двадцать кинжалов все еще были при ней, спрятанные в ножны.</p><p>Огонь весело трещал в очаге, бабушка рассказывала Сандре сказку за сказкой, а Кларисса молчала и тоже слушала. Она, конечно, точно знала, что правда, а что ложь, но охотницы не рассказывают людям своих тайн, даже став кошками.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>